The present disclosure relates generally to devices for inserting and removing large, bulky or heavy modules into electrical enclosures.
In the field of electrical and electronic systems, components and modules comprising electrical and electronic elements may be small and light enough for easy manual manipulation. In some instances, however, modules are much larger, unwieldy, or heavy, making them difficult to manually insert into and removed from enclosures. In their original manufacture, the modules may be assembled with the help of positioning equipment. In the field, however, locating the modules within electrical enclosures is much more difficult, as is their extraction, such as for servicing, replacement, and so forth.
One type of electrical device in which these difficulties are encountered is large motor drives. Such drives may comprise sizable assemblies of electrical, electronic, and power electronic components that may be housed in an enclosure in which they reside during the vast majority of their useful lives. However, for initial assembly, as well as for servicing, it may be necessary to remove these components in a controlled way. At present, there is little or no practical approach to inserting and removing this type of module from electrical enclosures. Further improvements are therefore needed.